In Which Not Only the Sun is Hot
by things-we-shouldn't-read
Summary: Ralph and Simon play a new kind of game.


The day was hot. The island seemed to singe with heat, the water washing up on the beach steaming with every stroke to the dry shore. In the warm water a young boy or two could be seen bathing and playing.

Simon watched the scene from afar, pretending that he was an adventurer discovering a new tribe of people. He was sat in a bush, hiding from the "newly discovered" children. Suddenly, there was a noise behind him.

A twig breaking a few mere feet away from him. The young explorer turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of hair before being knocked onto the green ground.

A playful growl escaped Simon's mouth as he struggled to gain dominance over his bigger friend. The brunette stifled a laugh, trying-and failing-to stay in character as the brave hero.

Ralph managed to pin Simon down by the wrists, preventing the ink haired boy from using his fists to gain the upper hand.

Simon kicked his feet wildly and shifted his weight from side to side in an effort to through the larger boy off of him. Ralph quickly straddled Simon, trying to keep control over the wrestling.

Simon let out a giggle before lunging his torso forward with all his strength as a last attempt at throwing the fair boy off of him.

Ralph, anticipating the action, was ready for the extra force. He pushed back with all of his weight. This movement from both boys resulted in Simon yet again lying on the ground, with Ralph's face in the crook of his tanned and sweaty neck.

Simon kept up his thrashing and laughing, his strength renewed with the excitement of the idea of winning a strength contest over the older boy.

A low growl escaped Ralph's lips and, caught in the adrenaline rush, bit into Simon's neck.

"Ralph!" Simon screeched, shocked.

With a shock the fair boy came to his senses.

"S-Simon I-uh-I'm sorry."

He began to move away, but was stopped by a thin arm on his shoulder. Ralph looked back at Simon. Noticed a trail of blood seeping from his bite mark. Looked away again.

"Please, Simon, I-"

He was cut off by the other boy's hand over his mouth.

"Shh. It's okay." Simon whispered, suddenly closer to Ralph than the ink haired boy remembered being. Slowly Ralph inched closer, his warm breath now mixing with Simon's own. Their lips touched gently, hesitantly.

Simon's eyes slipped closed, his arms wrapping around Ralph's neck. Ralph wrapped his own arms around Simon's neck, taking full advantage of his position on top of the brunette.

Slowly he licked Simon's lower lip, asking for entrance. Simon accepted eagerly, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. The ink haired boy moaned softly as his tongue touched Ralph's. Ralph, spurred on By Simon's response, spread the smaller boy's legs and placed himself in between them.

Simon could feel the heat radiating from both of their arousals. Eager for more, the ink haired boy pushed his hips up to meet Ralph's.

Both boys gasped at the new sensation, each now aware of the other's hard member.

Simon broke the kiss, putting his head against Ralph's chest, trying to catch his breath. The fair boy, desperate for more contact, gently laid the brunette back into the grass beneath them. He thrust his hips into Simon, and again the euphoric feeling washed over the pair in a wave of ecstasy.

"Ralph," Simon moaned quietly, being sure none of the others heard, lest someone follow the sound and the pair would be forced to stop.

Ralph, now overtaken by the immense heat-both from the sun and between the two friends- took off the rags that were the remains of his and Simon's shirts.

Ralph gently made a trail down Simon's neck, sucking and biting a line down to his collar, where he stopped to trace the brunette's defined bones with his tongue. Simon gasped, gripping onto Ralph's hair and thrusting into the fair boy for more. Ralph paused his licking and sucking to gasp, and slowly started moving downward to Simon's chest.

He stopped at the boy's perked nipples, taking one perked bud into his mouth. Simon bit the back of his hand in attempt to keep quiet, and Ralph continued his ministrations, using his hand on the other nipple.

Simon arched his back, causing his chest to connect with Ralph's stronger, sweaty one. With their bodies now flushed together, the ink haired boy engaged another kiss, this one lack of any hesitation. Lips collided with an almost painful forced, tongues dancing together. Ralph pulled back, looking into Simon's eyes, dark and with dilated pupils, brimming over with lust.

"Ralph, hurry and do something. It hurts." Simon whined. The intense feeling of his heightened senses frightened him, and he longed for relief from his aching hard on.

"Alright, alright. I'll hurry." Ralph replied, his hands snaking down to Simon's shorts, slipping the charred and dirty fabric off with ease. He thanked god the powers above that, in his poor hygienic condition Simon was forced to bear with on the island, he wore nothing under his trousers.

Slowly, Ralph kissed, sucked, licked, bit a trail down Simon's chest to his navel, slipping his tongue into the younger's bellybutton.

The ink haired boy gasped, arching into Ralph. Slowly Ralph moved further down, coming to Simon's hard member. He licked Simon's throbbing arousal from base to tip, tasting the salty Pre-come already.

"Holy fuck!" the swear word slipped from Simon's lips before he could stop it.

"Sh. Simon, we have to stay quiet." Jack put his hand over Simon's mouth, much like Simon had done earlier, and again put his lips over Simon's hardened length. He took Simon in completely, swallowing around him. He began a slow, bobbing motion, humming accasionally to send vibrations to the brunette's cock. Simon writhed under Ralph, whimpering with each downward movement on his member. His fingers went to tangle in Ralph's hair, pulling tightly on the blonde strands.

"Ralph-I-ah" Simon attempted to speak, but was stopped when Ralph licked the head of his member.

The brunette felt a tightening sensation is his stomach, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. It was too much. He needed release so badly he was on the verge of tears. Ralph swallowed his entire member and Simon knew he was hopeless. He came with a soft moan into Ralph's mouth.

Ralph swallowed Simon's seed and sat up, pulling the boy up to rest against his chest. The ink haired boy was like putty in Ralph's arms.

Slowly, Ralph began to hum a tune. One that he had heard Simon singing often, and that seemed to comfort the boy when he needed it. Simon's eyes slipped closed, and he drifted off into what was very likely the deepest sleep he had been in since the accident.

Ralph admired Simon, so caught up in the boy's beauty he forgot something.

He was still hard.

"damn it."


End file.
